Manatsu No Yoru No Yume
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: -Sueño de una Noche de Verano- Roy Mustang se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que ha logrado hasta ahora no significa nada si no puede compartirlo junto a Riza. One-Shot, Royai


**-Manatsu No Yoru No Yume-**

**-Sueño de una Noche de Verano-**

_Título pertenece a Suga Shikao, por estar inspirado este fic en su canción. Antes de que lo lean espero que puedan escuchar la canción para ambientar xD._

* * *

El día comenzaba a morir con la proximidad de la noche, los últimos rayos naranja de luz se iban disipando con lentitud sobre la alfombra roja y el piso marmoleado de la oficina dándole paso a las sombras de la noche. Las pocas personas que aún quedaban en el Cuartel sabían que su turno estaba por terminar.

Algunos sonreían confirmando sus citas para más tarde, otros dejaban escapar largos suspiros como si de esta forma su cansancio se alejara de ellos. No hacía falta que él lo viera, era una rutina que conocía de sobra, que incluso él había hecho en cientos de ocasiones.

Sin embargo; ya no se sentía participe de ese mundo, de algún modo lo que antes disfrutaba y complacía ahora carecía de importancia, incluso los recuerdos de esos días le parecían cada vez más efímeros preguntándose si él mismo en realidad lo había experimentado.

Roy Mustang se encontraba detrás de su escritorio con el trabajo terminado en un montón de papeles cerca de una esquina; mientras miraba al frente volvía a su mente lo que ya sabía de antemano. Él, el alquimista de la llama, aquel hombre que se hacía respetar dentro dela milicia no era más que un mentiroso.

Se sentía solo a pesar de las personas que lo rodeaban a diario, dándose cuenta que todo aquello que ardía en su interior; metas y planes no eran más que efímeros sueños. Porque en algún punto de esas mismas metas dejó que la soberbia lo dominara haciendo a un lado lo que realmente amaba.

Y ella simplemente pretendía ignorarlo, incluso cuando se encontraban los dos solos, ella levantando sus cosas y él de pie incapaz de borrar el dolor en sus facciones. Riza se comporta como muchas otras veces, sin dejarle ver sus verdaderas debilidades aún cuando él se ha mostrado vulnerable frente a ella.

Mientras desliza su brazo por entre la cálida tela de su abrigo actúa como si no lo supiera, pero el militar se encuentra detrás y Riza sabe lo que hará, aquello se ha vuelto casi un ritual demasiado doloroso para ambos, pero ella lo ha aceptado por eso solo ha levantado el rostro unos centímetros para evitar que sus propias lágrimas revelen lo que la oscuridad no ha hecho.

Roy puede notar el temblor en el cuerpo de ella cuando sus brazos la rodean en un cálido abrazo, no dice nada tan solo ha acercado su rostro al hombro de ella, conociendo de sobra los sentimientos de la mujer.

Aquel sentimiento lo lleva a compararse con un vampiro, él no se ha alimentado de la sangre de su victima pero si le ha robado su ternura, la inocencia y las ilusiones que pudieron haber existido en ella, cuando aún no se enfrentaba de lleno con su cruel realidad.

Sin embargo esta consiente que aquella tristeza no puede durar para siempre, aunque parezca interminable sabe que se podrá disipar; no esta seguro de si podrá hacerlo en esa vida pero al menos le queda el recurso de la muerte, pero mientras llega ese momento él seguirá abrazándola esperando juntos ese mañana.

Ninguno de los dos ha dicho algo, desde que dejaron la oficina y durante todo el trayecto a su casa han estado caminando uno junto al otro, pero no tienen palabras para expresar ese dolor.

El mismo pensamiento ha cruzado por su cabeza; ambos quieren saber si algún día serán capaces de olvidar y sanar aquella vieja cicatriz de su pasado. Un pasado que data de hace algunos años, sin embargo sienten que han cargado con aquella cicatriz de la guerra dentro de sus corazones por mucho tiempo.

Aunque formularan esa pregunta en voz alta, ninguno es capaz de asegurarle que no pasara mucho antes de que vuelvan a sonreír como solían hacerlo.

Ella nunca antes se había sentido como en ese momento, de pie frente la entrada a su casa miraba sin prestar verdadera atención al frente, y él a su lado parecía estar más ausente que ella. Riza levantó hasta él sus ambarinos ojos, deja escapar el aire atrapado entre sus pulmones mientras se convencía que su separación no podría durar para siempre.

-"Coronel, no olvide sus metas y su promesa"-

Le había dicho con aquel toque de seguridad y advertencia, así que Roy solo pudo asentir antes de alejarse, alejando esa extraña sensación de perdida hacía su teniente.

El propio peso de sus pecados se han aferrado a él, como si no quisieran dejarlo. Incluso mientras duerme se han manifestado en forma de pesadilla por eso se ha despertado a media noche.

Roy se ha llevado instintivamente una mano que cubre su rostro, respira y deja escapar el aire con lentitud antes de sacar los pies de la cama; permanece un instante sentado aún con algunos fragmentos de aquel sueño oscuro.

Esa noche es como muchas otras de verano, con un calor que difícilmente te deja volver a conciliar el sueño y sin una brisa que logre despejar una mente llena de viejos recuerdos.

El alquimista ha levantado el rostro mirando a través del ventanal la profunda oscuridad, pero no es tan densa como la oscuridad que lo rodea asfixiándolo cada día con mayor fuerza. Por eso ha desviado su mirada a otro lado, notando su perfil en el espejo, el mismo que le mostraba odio, muerte, amor, deseo y afecto.

Aquellas emociones las ha experimentado, aceptado como naturaleza y que él mismo ha rechazado.

Porque aprendió a odiar, y se cubrió las manos con la sangre de personas inocentes, podía ver incluso la sangre que aún no derramaba pero que tendría que hacerlo. Supo que la amaba, que en su vida no había nada más importarte que ella, deseaba estar con Riza, pero las cosas nunca han sido fáciles y por primera vez siente miedo.

Ha cerrado lentamente los ojos, y no pasa mucho antes de sentir sus suaves manos sobre sus hombros, sabe que lo observa preocupada por eso ha extendido su mano hasta la de ella, como si fuera ahora él quien quiere reconfortarla pero su mano no han hecho contacto con la suya antes de sentir como la mujer se desvanece.

Incluso puede que no sea capaz de ir al lugar que ambos prometieron llegar, aún así Roy seguirá sosteniendo su mano entre la suya.

Por que para Roy, Riza es el motor que lo alienta a seguir adelante, a continuar soñando y a concretar sus metas.

Ayer mientras disfrutaba de su último día juntos la ha visto riendo, guarda esa memoria como si se tratara de un autentico tesoro, porque le ha parecido que Riza se encontraba en un mundo distante.

Por eso ha tomado una decisión, puede que en su interior existan miedos y se sienta un hombre solitario, pero por ella es capaz de seguir soñando porque sabe que no pasara mucho antes de que se vuelva una realidad.

Entonces por primera vez en mucho tiempo es capaz de sonreír sin tener que fingir frente a alguien antes de ponerse de pie, ansioso por la llegada del mañana.

* * *

Si conocen o escucharon la canción, para mi es genial, la mayoría de las letras de Suga Shikao se me hacen tan acertadas y con cierto realismo dentro de una relación. Esta canción en especial me gusta por el aura lóbrega que encierra y aún así se sostiene de un hilo de esperanza.

Así que quería hacer algo con la canción y con el royai, pero no quería un song-fic tradicional por eso trate de insertar la letra dentro de la historia, de ahí la insistencia para que escuchen la canción (la pueden encontrar en youtube con sub. en español xD). Bno ojala les haya gustado, porque esta idea la tenía pensada desde hace mucho pero me costo aún más escribirla.

¡¡¡Bruja!!!. Feliz Día del Amor y la Amistad, espero mi regalo te haya gustado, porq yo adore mi Tyki. Si supieras cuanto me costo escribir el final xD, ya me diras cual te gsuto más si este o el que te enseñe.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
